Une danse ne se refuse pas, Malefoy
by xxShimyxx
Summary: C'est un bal, mais pas que ça. C'est La Danse, celle où seuls ceux qui s'aiment peuvent danser... Une dernière danse avant la fin. Une dernière danse pour tout changer. Parce qu'une danse ne se refuse pas, Malefoy...


Bonjour!

Oui, je suis nouvelle sur . Enfin, nouvelle auteuse, vu que lectrice, ça fait un bon moment quand même! J'ai décidé de poster ici cet OS, qui avait eu quelques bonnes reviews sur HPFanfiction, donc sait-on jamais...

**Disclaimer **(est-ce vraiment encore nécéssaire?): Tout appartient encore et toujours à JK Rowling... bien malheureusement! D

Bonne lecture, et...

Review?

_xxShimyxx_

**Une danse ne se refuse pas, Malefoy**

La Grande Salle de Poudlard est éclairée de mille feux, et une musique l'envahit, si belle et si douce que les conversations ont baissé de volume. C'était un bal, un simple bal comme il y en avait déjà eu tant. Un bal de Noël, d'Halloween, de St Valentin, de fin d'année, de la Victoire, un bal quelconque, peu importe. Ce n'est pas l'important. Non, ce qu'il faut voir, c'est les couples qui dansent sur la piste, enlacés, amoureux, qui s'accrochent à l'autre comme à une bouée. Ces couples si beaux, si magnifiques, si indestructibles. Et pourtant si fragile… On peut y voir Hagrid et Madame Maxime, venue pour l'occasion, Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley, conviés par Dumbledore, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, qui sont là grâce au poste de professeur du lycanthrope, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, qui tournoient en se fixant dans les yeux, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, qui eux s'embrassent passionnément. Il y aussi Dean Thomas et Parvati Patil, couple récent mais attendrissant, Ron Weasley et Lavande Broxw, qui se serrent l'un contre l'autre à s'étouffer, Ernie MacMillian et Hannah Habbot, qui se regardent tendrement. Il y aussi les nouveaux fiancés, Roger Davis et Cho Chang, ou un couple d'amis bientôt plus si amis que ça, Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood. Tous des amoureux, tous épris l'un de l'autre, tous sans masques ni camouflages. Car cette danse, elle ne tolère pas qu'on se cache, qu'on trompe l'autre. C'est une danse magique, mais quoi de plus étonnant à Poudlard ? Elle vient à peine de commencer, et on sait déjà qu'elle n'est pas encore fini, qu'elle va encore durer une dizaine de minutes, peut-être plus, le temps que d'autres personnes osent entrer sur la scène, le temps que le pianiste finisse sa mélodie si belle, si douce, si envoûtante. Ce n'est qu'un bal, et pourtant tout le monde s'en souviendra. Le jour qu'il est, l'heure qu'il est, l'année, le régime politique, la langue et le pays importent peu désormais. C'est Le Bal, celui que tout le monde attendait. Le Bal d'une vie entière. Romantique pour les romantiques, ou commun pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Roméo et Juliette.

Au buffet, il y quelques personnes, mais sans plus. Le reste des élèves, professeurs regardent l'élu de leur cœur avant d'oser entrer en piste. Des applaudissements éclatent, et l'on voit le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur MacGonagall sur la piste, en train de discuter en dansant une valse. Ils sont beaux, tous les deux. Vieux, âgés, respectables, mais beaux. Les rumeurs couraient déjà sur leur couple, et maintenant ce ne sont plus des rumeurs. Mais peut importe, personne ne se moquera. Un tel amour fait envie, on l'admire, mais on ne s'en moque pas. Mais revenons au buffet, ce buffet garni de boissons, sucrerie. Une jeune femme y est accoudée, et elle regarde la danse avec un regard d'envie. Elle sait qu'elle n'ira pas, que si on l'invite, elle ne pourra y accéder. Elle est vêtue d'une robe noire, une belle robe noire, fendue jusqu'aux cuisses. C'est un bustier, qui dévoile ses épaules et sa peau hâlée. Ses cheveux bruns sont relevés en un chignon sophistiqué qui laisse échapper quelques anglaises rebelles et magnifiques. Une lueur d'or brille dans ses yeux marron quand elle regarde la danse, une lueur d'espérance, presque d'innocence. Mais non, pas d'innocence pur. Elle a vu tant d'horreur, de morts, de cadavres, de folies, de viols, de gâchis qu'elle a perdu cette dernière trace d'enfance, celle qu'on ne voit pas et qu'on ne s'aperçoit qu'on ne l'a plus seulement quand on l'a perdue. Cette trace que certains appellent la naïveté, mais à laquelle je donnerais un autre nom, l'innocence. C'est cette dernière trace qui reste à l'adolescence, quand le physique de l'adulte a pris le dessus. C'est cette dernière lumière qui reste à l'âge adulte quand on ne connaît rien du monde, ou quand on ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir. Cette trace qui a déjà disparu, dans les yeux de cette jeune femme d'à peine dix-sept ans. Elle a la vie devant elle, dirait un inconnu qui passerait par là, un moldu qui ne connaîtrait rien. Mais non, sa vie, elle est pratiquement derrière elle, mais elle ne le sait pas. Pas encore. On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans, a un jour dit Rimbaud, poète moldu. Mais pour elle, c'est le contraire.

Elle est sérieuse, trop même, diraient certains. Mais ça a été sa seule solution pour survivre. D'ailleurs, si vous regardez bien, vous verrez que cette lumière d'innocence, de pureté, n'est nulle part ici. Non, tous ont ces regards des gens qui ont déjà vécu et vu trop de choses horribles pour croire encore à un Dieu qui laisserait les Hommes s'entretuer. Certains espèrent encore la paix, espèrent encore vivre et oublier, mais d'autres ne pensent qu'à la mort, inévitable au bout du chemin. Ils pensent à la longueur qu'ils leur restent à parcourir, courte ou longue selon les personnes. Ils pensent à comment la retarder. En fait, ils ne pensent à rien de tout cela actuellement. Non, en ce moment, ils ne pensent qu'à la danse, ou à l'élu de leur cœur.

Même cette jeune femme, qui pourtant ne le regarde pas. Elle ne lui fera pas le plaisir de le laisser la rabaisser. Elle ne regarde pas derrière elle, pour ne pas voir un nouveau couple un an plus jeune rejoindre tous ceux déjà sur la piste. Elle ne regarde pas à sa droite, pour ne pas voir une invitation à danser à Romilda Vane. Elle ne regarde pas à sa gauche pour ne pas voir le professeur Rogue, espion chez les Mangemorts pour le compte de l'Ordre, accepter la proposition d'une jeune recrue française, venant tout droit de Beauxbâtons. Un nouveau couple. Magnifiques, si différents, mais si complémentaires. Ils sont beaux, songe-t-elle en les regardant évoluer sur la piste, yeux dans les yeux. Et elle, elle aimerait danser aussi. Elle sait danser, que ce soit un tango, une valse, une salsa ou que sais-je encore. Ses parents lui ont appris, avant de partir se réfugier aux Etats-Unis. Et pourtant, elle ne danse pas. Elle ne veut danser qu'avec une seule personne, et elle sent bien que c'est impossible. Elle n'est même pas déçue, car elle n'avait jamais espéré. Elle s'était résignée. Trop différents, ennemis. Des mots qui tournaient dans son esprit, sans avoir de sens propre. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées, dans sa contemplation, dans ses regrets, quand une voix retentit derrière elle.

« Tu danses, Granger ? »

Hermione se retourna. C'était elle, la fille en robe noire dont toutes les filles enviaient le maintien, et la beauté. Et elle regarda le jeune homme qui lui proposait son bras. Un jeune homme blond, aux cheveux élégamment repoussés vers l'arrière. Il portait un pantalon noir, et une chemise blanche. Il était beau. Simple mais beau. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione, et elle répondit d'une voix douce :

« Une danse ne se refuse pas, Malefoy. »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son cavalier, et ensemble, ils entrèrent sur la piste. A l'étonnement de tous, ils n'en sortirent pas immédiatement, non, ils dansaient. Harry Potter les vit, mais il ne dit rien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris. Il échangea un sourire avec Ginny, et ils repartirent dans ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, le dernier avant longtemps. Ron les vit aussi, mais Lavande le fit taire d'un baiser aimant. Ensuite, il les avait oubliés. Un regard bleu électrique se posa sur ce nouveau couple, un regard qu'on sentait sourire. Hermione ne se retourna pas, elle savait à qui appartenait ces yeux malicieux. Son directeur lui sourit, et continua sa valse avec sa directrice adjointe. Et Drago et Hermione, se souriant en se regardant, commencèrent à danser. Il dansait bien, il avait l'éducation, le maintien, la prestance, la grâce d'un ange. Elle avait la beauté, le sourire, la grâce d'un ange, elle aussi. Deux anges, si beaux. Ils se ressemblaient, au-delà de leurs différences. S'ils étaient nés ailleurs, dans une autre famille que la leur, tout serait plus simple. S'il n'était pas un Malefoy, aux idées extrémistes, à la famille partisane de Voldemort, et un Serpentard. Si elle n'était pas une Née-Moldu, surdouée, et une Gryffondor. Mais pourtant, ensemble, ils feraient des ravages. Le courage allié à la ruse. La loyauté alliée à l'esprit. Ils pourraient vaincre, ensemble. Mais l'histoire, le monde, le Destin, Dieu s'il existe, quoiqu'à voir les horreurs de ce monde on en doute, en ont décidé autrement. Ce sont, comme l'a dit Shakespeare d'un autre couple, star-crossed lovers, des amants maudits par les étoiles. Etoiles qui brillent dans le ciel, d'ailleurs, en cette nuit. D'été, d'hiver, de printemps ou d'automne, peut importe. Elle a seulement existé, c'est l'important. Quoique, elle n'est peut-être que juste sortie de mon imagination…

Mais retournons à notre couple, à Hermione qui se laissait aller dans les bras de Drago. Elle laissait ses yeux chocolat se perdre dans les perles grises qu'étaient les yeux de son Serpentard. La danse ralentit, mais elle n'était pas finie. C'était juste quelques notes, sortit d'un piano à queue, tirées de l'imagination d'un compositeur. Connu ou méconnu, quelle importance ? C'est peut-être Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaïkovski, Vivaldi, ou un autre, sorcier ou moldu. Ou peut-être le pianiste, qui sait ? ça importe peu, la seule chose à retenir, c'est les couples qui dansent. Et surtout celui qui ne devrait pas exister, celui de deux ennemis qui ont fait un pas, un petit pas de trop. Celui qui mène de la haine à l'amour. Et ils dansent, sous les regards attendris. Même Severus Rogue leur a jeté un œil dénué d'animosité. Il aime son filleul, et il a toujours admiré sa meilleure élève de potion. Mais ensuite, il retourne à sa propre cavalière, tant qu'il le peut encore. Et la danse ralentit encore. Et Drago se penche doucement vers sa cavalière. Et doucement, tendrement, ils s'embrassent. Ce n'est pas un baiser violent et impatient qu'ont eu les anciennes conquêtes du Serpentard. Ce n'est pas un baiser dépourvu d'amour qu'a eu Viktor Krum, il y a quelques années dans cette même salle. Non, c'est un baiser tendre, amoureux, simple, beau. Oui, je sais, je dis souvent que quelque chose est beau. Mais dans ce bal, tout l'est.

Et la danse repart, plus vivante encore qu'avant. Et les danseurs repartent, plus amoureux encore qu'avant. Tous se sont embrassés. Tous. Albus et Minerva, Severus et sa Française, Bill et Fleur, Harry et Ginny, Neville et Luna, Ron et Lavande, Dean et Parvati, Blaise et Pansy, Drago et Hermione. Et ils dansent, ils dansent, comme des perdus, comme si c'est la dernière fois qu'ils vont danser ensemble. D'ailleurs, pour certains, ça l'est. Et quand, après, les dernières notes retentissent, ils mettent un moment à s'en apercevoir. Et étrangement, très peu retournent se coucher. Ils partent en couple, certains dans les dortoirs, les autres dans leur appartements. Dans le Parc, dans la Salle sur Demande. Quelque part où ils seront seuls. Drago et Hermione ne dont pas exception. Eux vont dans le parc. Qu'il fasse froid ou chaud faisait peu d'importance, ils avaient la magie. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite ne regarde qu'eux. Vraiment qu'eux.

Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un dessin animé Walt Disney, nous ne sommes pas dans le monde des Bisounours, nous ne sommes pas dans l'enfance et son bonheur sans frontières. Non, c'est la vie, la vraie, sur Terre. Si bien qu'un mois après, dans cette même Grande Salle où beaucoup avaient découvert l'amour, désormais ils découvraient la mort. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol, des éclairs de lumière verts ou rouges éclataient dans tous les coins. Et Hermione se bat. Ses vêtements sont déchirés, sa peau est parsemée de sang. Et elle se bat, encore et toujours. Elle affronte Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort dangereuse. Et elle commence à perdre pied. Ses sortilèges sont de moins en moins fort, ils n'atteignent plus leur but. Ses boucliers perdent leur puissance. Elle va perdre, elle va mourir. Mais non. Un éclair vert frappe Bellatrix, qui s'effondre. Tuée par son neveu, qui se tient debout derrière elle. Il tend une main à Hermione, et ils se battent, ensemble, contre les encagoulés. Pour leur vie, leur avenir, leur destin. Pour leur enfant, qui grandit en silence dans le ventre d'Hermione, mais ça ils ne le savent pas. Mais toute la bonne volonté du monde ne suffit pas, quand le Destin en a décidé ainsi. Un sortilège de trop, une hésitation de trop, un regard qu'il ne faut pas jeter. Et il s'écroule. Il n'est pas mort, pas encore. Il la regarde, et d'un sort informulé, elle se débarrasse de son ennemi, le père de Drago, Lucius Malefoy, qui vient d'assassiner son unique héritier. Hermione ne dit rien, elle ne peut pas. Drago meurt, et elle ne peut rien faire. Le sortilège qu'il a reçu n'a pas de parade, ni de soins possibles. Elle le sait, et lui aussi. Il agonise, et pourtant il sourit. Elle caresse sa joue, murmure des « Je t'aime ». Il le lui dit aussi, qu'il l'aime. Depuis longtemps il le sait. Il remercie ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, qui se bat avec Harry contre Voldemort. Il le remercie pour avoir organiser ce bal, ce bal qui lui a permis de vivre une vie de rêve pendant un mois. C'est court un mois, mais c'est long aussi. Après un dernier Je t'aime, il ferme les yeux. Sa tête roule. Il est mort. Et Hermione pleure. La bataille fait rage, mais elle ne se relève pas. Elle pleure. Il est mort là où ils ont dansé, là où un mois avant il y avait la piste de danse. Elle pleure, toutes les larmes de son corps. Et un Mangemort lui donne ce qu'elle a voulu. Mais ça, il ne le sait pas. Il lance juste un Avada, avant de retourner combattre, et de mourir, tué par Tonks et ses cheveux roses.

Qui a gagné, ce n'est pas l'important. Ça ne fera pas revivre les morts. Quand l'Ordre va récupérer les corps des morts, les Mangemorts ne se préoccupant pas de telles futilités, ils trouvent Hermione et Drago, enlacés dans la mort. Ils sont beaux, même avec le sang qui recouvre leurs vêtements, même avec de la poussière sur leurs traits enfin apaisés. Après un bref diagnostic, Mrs. Pomfresh annonce un nouveau drame. Hermione était enceinte, et le bébé est encore vivant. Ce n'est qu'un embryon, mais il vit encore, grâce à la magie. Alors, elle tente quelque chose. Des sorts compliqués plus tard, l'embryon est dans l'infirmerie, dans une salle spéciale. Il va vivre, et ''naître''. Mais ses parents sont morts. Et personne ne réussit à les séparer des bras de l'autre. Ils étaient enlacés en mourant, ils seront enterrés enlacés. Ils sont enterrés dans le parc de Poudlard, là où leur fils, Matthew, a été conçu. Et souvent, des couples d'amoureux, des amis viennent sur leur tombe. C'est devenu un symbole, ils sont devenus célèbres. Alors qu'ils n'aspiraient qu'à une chose. Vivre ensemble, tous les deux, loin de la guerre, des horreurs, de la mort et de Voldemort. Et ils sont morts pour que d'autres puissent exaucer ce rêve. Pourquoi eux sont mort, c'est la grande question que ce sont posé beaucoup de personnes, qui trouvaient qu'un tel amour n'aurait pas du mourir, et s'éteindre. Mais ceux qui pensent cela n'ont rien compris. Leur amour ne s'est pas éteint, il perdure encore, au-delà de la mort. À travers leur fils aussi, qui fut élevé par l'Ordre, par les Survivants, amis de ce couple maudit.

Libre à vous de croire cette histoire. Peut-être la trouverez-vous invraisemblable. Peut-être pas. Eux seuls connaissent toute la vérité, et je crois que maintenant qu'ils sont heureux, maintenant qu'ils peuvent s'aimer loin de tout, ils n'auront pas envie de venir la confirmer…


End file.
